


Looks like a Golden opportunity

by hazelandglasz



Series: Modern Classics Verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boyfriend comes for Dinner !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks like a Golden opportunity

A month after that first date that should remain in the family legends as “the time Kurt became a Jewish mother”, Lilian comes to talk to them and turns off the TV to do so.

"What’s up, babycake ?" Blaine asks, already sitting on the edge of the couch to be closer to their daughter.

Lil plays with Toccata’s ears for a moment - long enough for the two of them to exchange a worried look - and looks up to them, her grey eyes shining in the soft light in the living room.

"You guys remember George ?"

Now, they’re both practically hovering over the edge of the seat - of course they remember the - admittedly - charming young man who took their daughter on her first date and gave her what sounded like a perfect first kiss.

(Though Lilian refuses to count their first kiss in her history of first kisses because “it’s not fair, everything about you two sounds like you came out of a Disney movie or something”)

"We do, honey," Kurt finally replies, trying to keep his voice calm and relaxed, "what about George ?"

Lilian fidgets on her seat and tightens her hold on Toccata who doesn’t seem to mind too badly. “Well, I was wondering if maybe, you two would consider the possibility of eventually accepting to -“

"Sweetie, you’re rambling," Blaine cuts her off, a light smile on his face - she’s definitely Kurt’s daughter in that respect - and she takes a deep breath before looking back to them.

Okay, that determination and that fierceness ? 100% Santana.

"I want to invite him to have dinner."

They look at her expectantly.

"Here."

Kurt frowns and Blaine cocks his head to the side.

"With all of us."

Oh.

They look at each other and have one of those silent conversations that Lil hates with the fiery passion of all the Suns in the galaxy before returning their eyes on her.

"We’d love to," Blaine says.

"Sounds like a golden opportunity for me to try that Thai soup recipe Mercedes sent me," Kurt says.

"Woof," Toccata adds.

We’re going to embarass you and maybe murder your boyfriend, Lilian hears.

—-

The whole apartment smells of lemongrass and peanuts and peppers, and Lilian is on the verge of eating her fingers out of nervousness.

Toccata is a weight on her lap, forcing her to stand still - the young girl buries her fingers in the thick fur, trying to calm herself, but her eyes keep darting between the door and the kitchen.

Between the rectangle where her boyfriend - the love of her life, the only man she needs really because testing different boyfriends is such a 2000s concept - should enter any minute now, and the room where her fathers are undoubtedly preparing their shotguns and the poison to put in his bowl shall he say anything stupid.

She’s convinced of it, though her dad is not the kind to ruin a perfectly good meal for petty reasons like “annihilate the daughter’s suitor”.

"I’m being ridiculous, aren’t I?" she whispers in Toccata’s ear, and the corgi licks her fingers.

That probably means yes.

When the doorbell rings, she’s at the door before her fathers who are feiging nonchalance as they lean against the kitchen’s doorframe.

George comes in, carrying a bouquet of red and yellow tulips and Lilian can see Kurt slapping franctically at Blaine’s arm.

"Good evening," she says a little breathlessly, but then again, the tall green-eyed, red-hair, soft smile teen has that effect on her.

"Hi," George replies softly before leaning forward to press a kiss at the corner of her mouth, making her blush but sporting one of his own.

Toccata’s patter breaks the silence and George opens wide eyes and smiles wider.

"A Welsh Corgi !" he exclaims, kneeling down to look at her more closely.

Toccata sniffs the offered hand carefully before giving the tip of his fingers a quick lick of her tongue.

Looking up, Lilian can see her fathers smirking at each other.

Now she can breathe - if George has Toccata’s stamp of approval, there is nothing to be afraid of.


End file.
